speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Worldwalker Duology
Worldwalker Duology by C. E. Murphy. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ Lara Jansen has always been able to sense when someone isn't telling the truth and another consequence of this ability is that she is unable to lie - whether to herself of anyone else. When her best friend tries to set her up on a date, she finds herself drawn to him, yet she knows he's hiding something huge. He finally tells her the truth and she has a hard time accepting that he's a prince of Faerie, even though she knows he is being truthful. She agrees to help him and ends up getting more than she bargained for in so many ways. Can she find out who really killed Dafydd's brother before it's too late? ~ The Bibliophilic Book Blog: Book Review: Truthseeker by: C.E. Murphy ✥ Lara Jensen is a tailor who just happens to know when you tell the truth. You’d think that this is a handy thing to have, but it’s just a pain in her you-know-what. After all, how much fun can it be to know when people aren’t being honest with you? Then she meets David, or Daffydd ap Caerwyn, a Seelie prince who’s been searching for a Truthseeker for close to a hundred years. The lucky guy convinces Lara to help him find out who killed his brother, but when they get to Faerie, all hell breaks loose. In a race against time, Lara and David have to find and stop the mastermind who’s trying to embroil Faerie and Earth in war. If they can survive long enough to do so. Truthseeker by C.E. Murphy... - drey's library Lead's Species * Truthseeker— Primary Supe * faeries What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third Person narrative mostly from Lara Jansen's perspective. Books in Series Worldwalker Duology: # Truthseeker (2010) # Wayfinder (2011) Other Series * Walker Papers series (10 books) * Negotiator Trilogy / Old Races Universe (7 books) * Inheritors' Cycle (2 books) World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Murphy, C. E. (Catie): WORLDWALKER DUOLOGY Setting * Modern-day Boston * Annwn: The name for the land of the Fae *'Barrow-lands': (an underground land beneath Wales) aka Faerie—Seelie & Unseelie Courts Other Places: * Washington: * Wales: * Unseellie Court: * Turner Falls: Supernatural Elements ✥ Truthseeker, Faeries, gods, sea god, faerie prince, Barrow-lands (Faerie), enchanted and malevolent staff, Seelie and Unseelie courts, portals, Fae politics and war, Glossary: * Truthseeker: person with the rare talent of being able to tell truth from falsehood; * Barrow-lands: a Faerie world embroiled in a bloody civil war between Seelie and Unseelie 'Groups & Organizations': *Seelie Court: *Unseelie Court: World ✥ In the Barrowlands, Lara discovers that not only has Dafydd not been entirely truthful with her but she has stepped into the middle of a brewing civil war between the Seelie and UnSeelie. Someone is stirring up trouble, targeting fairy royalty and as a Truthseeker who is prophesized to be the one that ‘breaks the world’, Lara’s presence is unwelcome, particularly as her power grows. With an unseen enemy that threatens both fairyland and her own reality in Boston, Lara must search for the truth of the schism and master her unique ability in order to save the two worlds from destruction. ~ Review: Truthseeker {The Worldwalker Duology #1} by CE Murphy | book'd out Protagonist ✥ Lara Jensen is such a unique heroine for the urban fantasy genre, her strength doesn’t lay in her ability to kick ass, but instead in being able to recognise the truth. It’s such an intriguing idea because half truths and white lies are part of everyone’s everyday interaction and Lara’s ability impacts her life in ways I would never had considered. In Fairyland however her ability is a gift and truth has an inherent power that ordinary society is afraid of. Lara, able to see the truth, doesn’t waste time denying the existence of fairyland so there is no painfully wilful self deception, instead she embraces the hidden world. ~ Review: Truthseeker {The Worldwalker Duology #1} by CE Murphy | book'd out ✥ She is a Truthseeker, gifted or cursed with the magical ability to tell honesty from lies. However, as her powers grow Lara finds she can use her gifts to return things to their true form and find paths to that which she wishes to find. ~ Shelfari Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE - Truthseeker (2010): ACROSS TWO EXTRAORDINARY WORLDS, TRUTH IS THE DEADLIEST MAGIC Gifted with an uncanny intuition, Lara Jansen nonetheless thinks there is nothing particularly special about her. All that changes when a handsome but mysterious man enters her quiet Boston tailor shop and reveals himself to be a prince of Faerie. What's more, Dafydd ap Caerwyn claims that Lara is a truthseeker, a person with the rare talent of being able to tell truth from falsehood. Dafydd begs Lara to help solve his brother's murder, of which Dafydd himself is the only suspect. Acting against her practical nature, Lara agrees to step through a window into another world. Caught between bitterly opposed Seelie forces and Dafydd's secrets, which are as perilous as he is irresistible, Lara finds that her abilities are increasing in unexpected and uncontrollable ways. With the fate of two worlds at stake and a malevolent entity wielding the darkest of magic, Lara and Dafydd will risk everything on a love that may be their salvation - or the most treacherous illusion of all. ~ Truthseeker ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO - Wayfinder (2011): Lara Jansen is a truthseeker, gifted—or cursed—with the magical ability to tell honesty from lies. Once she was a tailor in Boston, but now she has crossed from Earth to the Barrow-lands, a Faerie world embroiled in a bloody civil war between Seelie and Unseelie. Armed with an enchanted and malevolent staff which seeks to bend her to its dark will, and thrust into a deadly realm where it's hard to distinguish friend from foe, Lara is sure of one thing: her love for Dafydd ap Caerwyn, the Faerie prince who sought her help in solving a royal murder and dousing the flames of war before they consumed the Barrow-lands. But now Dafydd is missing, perhaps dead, and the Barrow-lands are closer than ever to a final conflagration. Lara has no other choice: she must harness the potent but perilous magic of the staff and her own truthseeking talents, blazing a path to a long-forgotten truth—a truth with the power to save the Barrow-lands or destroy them. ~ Wayfinder ~ FF Category:Series